Cant go onIll Go On
by KanaEvans7
Summary: Okay, So I made Soul a little out of character . ...o.o okay ALOT but still xD This is a story about how Kana Evans  My OC  Got into True Cross. Pleas R&R! and Enjoy    OH. and If you have nothing nice to say. DONT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.


I started to gather my books as the 5th period bell rang.

'Almost done.' I mumbled ever so quietly under my breath.

It was here. DWMA. Where I couldn't make any friends.

I couldn't even find a partner. Pathetic. Maybe I am.

Thats what my brother called me. Soul Eater Evans.

He had his partner, Maka Albarn. And me being his little sister,

Hanging around him all the time, made him angry.

Up to a point where he would hit me when no one was around.

Some Big Brother he was. I took a shot glance at him.

Then I left. I didn't want to bother him. And he didn't want to be bothered.

I walked over to my locker. Put my things in and exchange them for my next class.

'Here We Go Again' I thought right before the door in front of me opened.

"Well If It Isn't Little Miss Perfect." Mark snickered too his 'Possy'

"Yea well. At least I study. Unlike you… 2%. You want me to tell everyone about

the F's you got on your Report card?" He paused and his group did those notorious Oh's screen line… "Do you need help finding a partner? Oh well thats to bad. There is no one else left for you." He said that loud enough for the whole room and the rooms next to us to hear. All I could hear were laughs all around. And guess who walked in just when he said that? Soul.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of class.

"Soul! Quit it!" Maka said from behind him but he kept going anyway.

Soul brought me unto my locker and slammed my back to face the metal. A loud 'CLANG' and of course my groan of pain.

"You can never leave can you? Just Get Out Of Here! I Never Needed You To Come! You Were Nothing But A Usless Prop Towards Me. Get You Stuff And Leave! Get Out Of here! You Maybe A Meister But You Will NEVER Belong Here. Do You Understand Me?" I quickly opened my locker. I tried to take as many things out as fast as I could.

Thoughts were racing though my head at a million miles an hour. 'What Was I thinking?' 'Why was I here?'

"Are you listening to me?" He Pinned me agents the locker once again. He forced half my hand in the locker and he slammed in as hard as he could.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The loudest scream you have ever heard, filled the whole hall way…. But no one came. "Just Get Out Of Here." Soul said with a really cold monotone voice. He turned to see Maka standing there after hearing my loud cry of pain. I fell to my knees and clenched my hand just looking at it. It was throbbing with so much pain. I could feel his Hate and Rage flow through me. I sat there crying.

"WHY CAN I NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" I was about to punch the locker when someones hand grabbed my arm, stopping me from another clash of pain.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you." I turned to look at the person. behind me.

But I couldn't really see… from my swollen eyes.

"Let me see your hand." He gently touched my hand and pulled it towards him.

"Hm. Your going to feel a sharp pain but I have to drain out this blood."

He struck a fluid lighter with a scalpel knife right above it. A bottle was placed under my hand to drain the extra blood. He was so carful to just make in incision of a couple inches. not to much. When he drained out the blood he put a cork on top of it.

"I'll depose of this properly."

I herd foot steps come slowly to us, then I started to worry. and he could tell.

"Don't worry. its just my team."

A man with a black trench coat came up to us.

"Yukio-kun, Are you ready to go?"

He finished covering my wound then he stood up.

"Do you need help standing up?" I nodded slightly, he pulled me up by my arm. I stumbled because of my foot misplacement.

"Oh. Im Sorry" He helped me stand up. "Its okay, I just drained your blood. You'll recover quite nicely." That other man turned to me. "Are you a meister?"

"Y-yes"

"Your Name?"

"Kana Evans"

"Oh, your on the list. Okay, now you have a choice of wether you want to join us or not.

If you want to, then you come with us to True Cross Academy and become an Exorcist." I turned to look at the class where Soul and Maka were.

"Okay. When do I start?"

"Now." Yukio picked up his coat from the floor and draped it over me.

"Its cold outside"

Other people accompanying them took my things for me.

" We will have other people to go to your home and gather your things."

We walked into this large expanded limo.

My eyes cleared up enough to look around. So I look at Yukio.. and he turned and smiled back. I looked at everyone, They all wore black coats. and The guy who was talking… Hw must have really loved Pink…

The car took a turn into this… Gigantic City.

The leader turned to me.

Welcome to True Cross.


End file.
